Cross Canon
by Fate-hollowataraxia
Summary: 10 masters from different dimensions and 10 servants from the world of Dissidia.What happens if the keyblade master and shamans from other worlds join in?Mostly Dissidia and Fate Stay Night crossover along with Kingdom hearts,Shaman king and Lucky Star
1. prelude

**CROSS CANON~prelude~**

_(Phase I:vow of destiny)_

_Cosmos looked up at the sky with an unreadable expression, waiting for he who is about to speak. Finally, a voice from the heavens erupted, echoing like horns from God's messengers. Each word shook the once peaceful skies with such strength as that of a Pegasus' wings._

**

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER:I don't own any of these they all belong to SQUARENIX

and of course to honorable Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

**Cosmos**_:_Cid…..

**Cid**:hmhmhmhm....I complement you and your heroes Cosmos… once again I'm shamed by your little "pawns"

**Cosmos**:[**shaking her head**]This is….wrong…I refuse to play your game once again!

**Cid**:Alright...very well...I promise by the will of the gods that I will not anymore bother these humans you care so much about if you

win against me in a 3-part game. However-if you lose against me…..the **infinity paradox** will forevermore work it's "magic" and you

would not defy my orders in helping me discover the greatest weapon that can be built.

**Cosmos**:…………..

**?????**:Oh…what could this be?! Oh wait,don't tell me…are we going to play another game????

_Cosmos blinked at a preety girl with long jet black hair who had just arrived ,wearing a long black cloak with a hood._

**Cosmos**:Well……I still have to think about this matter Lady Hrist…

**Hrist**:Oh..meh-how boring!Just take up old hellboy's challenge already!

**Cid:**[anime vein popping out]Are you talking about me Mistress Hrist?

**NOTE**:_ Yup-The Hrist here is the one from Valkyrie profile_

**Hrist**:Well you know..you really look a lot like that Hellboy dude in your other form….

**Cid**:No I don't!Because I have horns and hellboy doesn't have them!

**Hrist**:That's the same thing!It's only a minor difference so there!

**????????**:Hrist please….quiet down!You're making a big fuss out of nothing again you stupid baby.

_The newcomer rolled her eyes at Hrist's childish behavior and smiled at Cosmos and and Chaos smiled back at the tan haired girl wearing a red witch outfit that made her look even more innocent and pure even without her angelic this however-they knew better that this girl has a tongue sharper than any weapon in the world._

**Hrist**:Shut up Silmeria if you ask me that outfit of yours is more childish than anything in the whole universe!

**Silmeria**:That may be true but it makes me look cuter than I already am and makes my breasts more prominent...unlike a certain brunette that has a flat chest and looks awfully dorky in a black cloak.

**Hrist**:Why you! You'll pay for that Silmeria!You anime nerd!

**Silmeria**:If I'm a nerd you're a hypocrite since even your "other self" loves those anime you speak of.

**Hrist**:I don't know why but she really gets on my nerves...does anyone know why?

**Cid**:Because what she's actually saying is right that's why [**looks at Hrist's chest**] unlike Silmeria and Lenneth's booties yours doesnt seem to be growing.

**Silmeria**:How true and it's unfitting at her current age too.

**Hrist**:Shut the hell up Silmeria and you Hellboy don't you turn your perverted eyes towards me!

**Cid**:[**doing more careful observations**]Since Silmeria-chan is a lolita type she should be the one who has smaller "oranges" right?But don't despair in some eroge games I play flat-chests are still ok in the market![**gives a thumbs up**]

**Hrist**:Thanks but that doesn't really make me feel better since hearing you play eroge games at your age just made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

**Cid**:How rude your age is 4 digits long too isn't it!

**Cosmos**:[**trying to break up the fight**]Now now,let's not fight....

**Silmeria**:[**turns to Cosmos with a bored expression**]Now that I think about it,how did he[**points to Cid**]turn out to be your husband?

**Hrist**:Yeah what a mismatch.

**Cid**:[**moping in a dark corner,mumbling**]How mean..all you do around here is bully me if you're not possessing your other selves or terrorizing people.....

**Silmeria & Hrist**:What?

**Cid**:oh nothing boss!

**Hrist**:[**anime sweatdrop**]What's up with him-he was so serious earlier...

**Silmeria**:Because you always tend to break the flow of serious conversations.

**Hrist**:WHAT?!

**???????**:Oh hello everyone!

_A beautiful girl with white hair tied into a single braid wearing casual clothes approached the five with a big smile on her face._

**Cosmos**:Good morning Lady Lenneth

**Lenneth**:Good morning to you as well[looks at Silmeria and Hrist then sighs]Are you going to another comicket convension again?

**Silmeria**:......Not this time.

**Hrist**:It's REPRESENTATION....get it?It represents our other selves!

**Lenneth**:Aren't you supposed to keep your other selves a secret?Especially you Hrist,you resemble your other self too well with that jet black hair and cloak of yours.

**Hrist:**You worry too much!

**Silmeria**:......if it's you anybody's bound to worry..

**Hrist**:ISN"T SHE TALKING TO YOU TOO???!!!

**Cid**:Can we just get back to the main topic?

**Cosmos**:[**looking grieve**]Oh-of course....

**Hrist**:By the way,the last game Cid and Cosmos played is totally awesome!

**Silmeria**:10 heroes work together to obtain 10 important artifacts as instructed by the Godess of Harmony[**points to Cosmos**]then defeats the Big a stereotypical story,it's boring.

**Lenneth**:[**laughs**]Your criticism is harsh and straight to the point as always..

**Cid**:HEY!That was harsh....the character development was superb isn't it and **Dissidia:Final Fantasy **gave the heroes a chance to interact with their fellow heroes too!

**Silmeria**:They didnt even know they were heroes to begin with and it looks like they didn't even know that other worlds existed too before you dragged them into that game.

**Cid**:YESTERDAY YOU SAID YOU FOUND IT COMPELLING!!!

**Silmeria**:Well the character development is.....compelling.

**Cid**:YES!

**Lenneth**:He's happy that someone finds his game's character development compelling.

**Hrist**:I think there's something seriously wrong with your husband[**looks at Cosmos**]

**Cosmos**:Well that's.....[**anime sweatdrop**]

**Cid**:WHAATTT??!!!YOU TOO COSMOS???!!!NOOOO!!!

**Silmeria**:Loser

**Cid**:[**goes off moping in a dark corner again**]

**Cosmos**:Oh-thank you very much by the way

**Silmeria**:For what?

**Cosmos**:For helping me in my last game against Chao-I mean..Cid

**Silmeria**:Oh the Dissidia scene where your heroes disappear one by one and they were able to continue on because your power remained in them or something like that?

**Cosmos**:Yes,it was you who gave them power and not me isn't it?

**Silmeria**:Well...that is true...it was quite easy,since hacking into Cid's games is my specialty.

**Cid**:WHATT???!!!You mean you're the one who gave them that power??!!

**Simeria**:Yes

**Cid**:That's not fair!How come you always have to hack into my games and get in the way once I'm just about to win?!Geezz........

**Silmeria**:I just like supporting Cosmos that's all

**Cid**:Well HOW COME nobody supports me??!!!Am I unwanted that much???!!!

**Lenneth**:He seriously has some issues.

**Silmeria**:Cosmos,accept his challenge.

**Cosmos**:But I....

**Silmeria**:Don't worry Cid may be powerful but Lenneth,Hrist and I will partake in this game too as well and give you full support using our other selves.

**Cid**:4 against 1 is unfair!

**Silmeria**:You're powerful enough so there's no need for you to have comrades.

**Cid**:Hmph-fine

**Hrist**:Been a long time sice I last participated in a game!This is going to be exciting!

**Lenneth**:Oh yes,your last participation is on that **Kingdom Hearts:358/2** days game right?

**Silmeria**:Oh yes-to tell the truth I was really surprised by Hrist's other self's role in was quite pitiful,she almost made me cry

**Cid**:[**yelled from a safe distance**]Really?I didn't think you were capable of shedding a single tear

**Cosmo**s:Cid!

**Cid**:Sorry...

**Silmeria**:Now that I think about it you really resemble your other self well Hrist except for the fact that she has way shorter hair than you.

**Hrist**:I needed a disguise that's close enough to my original self yet not that conspicious so I chose myself to look that way.

**Cid**:Hoho,well with you four against me I'm sure it will be much more entertaining.

**Hrist**:Just don't go easy on us old man.

**Cid**:Heh-"going easy" has never been written in my dictionary.

**Silmeria**:Well,I'll be counting on all you- THIS surely would be a desicive battle for all of us.

**Hrist**:That's right.I don't feel like losing to Cid but who wins and who doesn't is what's important here isn't it?

**Cid**:Anyways,we just hate boredom-that's why we do this right?

**Lenneth**:Ha ha that's right.

**Cosmos**:..............................

**Silmeria**:.....You've been silent for a while.....

**Cosmos**:I just feel sorry for the "pawns" we example that "Roxas" boy in the Kingdom hearts game Silmeria played against Cid.I feel really sorry for him.....I sort of wished that I could have helped him-

**Silmeria**:............Oh?....

**Hrist**:Really...Cosmos is too emotional they're just pawns right?

**Simeria**:Well,thank you anyway Cid-at least I can finally escape boredom with this game of yours.

**Cid**:Leave it to me,this will surely be more compelling than the **Kingdom Hearts** and **Dissidia** game.

**Lenneth**:Well then,we'll leave it to you.C'mon Hrist let's enter the gameboard.

**Hrist**:ALRIGHT!LET'S GO~

**Cid**:Well then,this way,this way......[**leads Hrist and Lenneth onto a big white door resembling a cathedral's windows**]

_When the three disappeared after coming inside the door,Silmeria again looks back at Cosmos with her signature blank expression._

**Silmeria**:You're feeling guilty about the pawns we use?

**Cosmos:**Yes.....we're dragging them onto a war they should not be involved with.

**Silmeria**:..........Don't worry,once we win Cid wouldnt be fooling around with the gameboard anymore-and even if Cid is a pervert who plays eroge games he keeps his promises always no matter what.

**Cosmos**:You're right......thank you Lady Silmeria.

**Silmeria**:[**offered a hand to Cosmos**]Let's get going then,the faster we can finish the game,the better.

**Cosmos**:Oh yes,of course....[**took Silmeria's hands**]

_The two then followed the trio onto the white door,bracing themselves for what will happen next._

* * *

**OtaKuWiKi:**

**Eroge Games=**erotic dating just because I know about this doesn't mean I play these games!I just learned it from Lucky Star,where eroge games are referred to as bishoujo games.

**NOTES:**For those who thinks that this is all too confusing,sorry,sorry,sorry....but your questions will soon be answered later on in the story-all I have to say is that this whole story isn't only based off Fate/Stay night but HIgurashi/Umineko no naku Koro ni as well,so it's quite understandable that this story would be leaving you with lots of questions until answers would be given.

Anyway,those who knows Umineko no naku Koro ni:The Witches' Tea party would see how Bernkastel and Silmeria are quite similar as well as Lambdadelta and Hrist.

By the way,this story would be a big crossover of many known anime and games like Bleach,Clannad,Lucky Star,Shaman King, Final Fantasy VII/VIII/IX/X/Dissisia,Kingdom Hearts,Ultra maniac,Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and more!(phew)so it would help for readers to be hard-core otakus in order for them to understand the story and relate to it more.


	2. Episode 1A:Bleach Days

**CROSS CANON  
**

(Phase I:vow of destiny)

* * *

DISCLAIMER:I don't own any of these characters.

they alll belong totheir respective creators like Kubo Tite and Kagami Yoshimizu.

* * *

~_EPISODE 1A:Bleach Days_ ~

LEGEND:

[………]=action

(_Anything in italic or inside parenthesis_)=thoughts/narration

_My name's Ichigo Kurosaki,16 years old and currently a senior at my school._

_I have bright orange hair and some idiots at my school isn't too crazy about my hair color and tries to beat the hell out of me,only to have their asses kicked since those cowards can't even take me on without many of them ganging up on me._

_I thought that my life would just forever go around and around this cycle-wake up,eat,take a shower,go to school,beat up idots,go home,take another shower,eat,sleep then cycle replay._

_Everything changed with the arrival of a weird girl called Rukia Kuchiki who expresses her views by drawing and me being her "substitute" shinigami/soul reaper._

_I guess everything started from meeting Rukia-from that day on I'm not only a bastard who goes around kicking people's asses from making fun of my hair but I now kick friggin' hollows' asses too._

_Things took a turn from "exciting yet troublesome lifestyle" to "dangerous AND hectic lifestyle" after getting involved with that son of a b****h Aizen and his Arrancar._

_I didn't even know how though,but now everything's finished._

_I got through the drama,blood and conflict despite still having a few deep wounds and broken bones as "souvenirs" from the battle that occurred just last year._

_Now…everything's peaceful…._

_Peaceful……_

_Peaceful…….._

………………………_.._

_But,no matter what anyone says-I guess my body which has been battered and tossed by swords and magic,probably still can't accept this peaceful lifestyle._

_Sigh…I'm talking to myself again-this isn't a good sign…_

**Yuzu:**C'mon oniichan,let's get going!

**Karin:**Geez,you're so slow!

**Ichigo:**Yeah Yeah fine,coming…

**Isshin:**Realllyyy….such a fine day to go for a trip to another country right?

**Ichigo:[glances at the foggy and rainy weather outside]**Really?

**Isshin:[looks at his son with annoyance]**Geez you're such a lightweight!We should party all the way now that everything's all done with!

**Ichigo:**Fine,fine….let's just get going**[gets inside the airplane]**

_Yep,my dad suggested going to another country for some fun and relaxation despite my warnings that we're in for a rough ride because of the stormy weather._

_But of course the knucklehead took no notice of that._

_I didn't want to say anymore and waste my time persuading him so I decided to leave it be._

_That was my biggest mistake….._

**A Few Hours Later at the airplane:**

**Stewardess:**Emergency!Emergency everyone!One of our engines had been shot by lightning!

**Yuzu**:eehhh??!!!

**Karin**:Y-You've got to be kidding!An engine shot down by lightning??!!! Does that even happen on real life??!!

**Stewardess**:Please don't panic,even if we are to make an emergency crash landing,rest assured..you won't be harmed!

**Ichigo**:F*ck!This is the reason why I'm against this!

**Isshin**:What a mess huh?

**Ichigo**:WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT OLD MAN??!!THAT"S WHY I TOLD YOU WE SHOULDN"T GO TODAY!!!

**Isshin**:IS THAT HOW YOU TALK TO YOUR OLD MAN YOU BASTARD??!! WANT A KNUCKLE SANDWICH?

**Ichigo**:Fine,BRING IT ON!

**Yuzu**:Oniichan,Otosan please stop fighting!

**Karin**:CAN'T ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN! WE'RE FALLINGGGG!!!!!!!!!

_Just as the stewardess said,the pilot made an emergency crash landing._

_The screams of the other passengers filled my ears then suddenly…everything went black. _

**Ichigo**:W-What the…………

_I was falling into nothingness-an eternal space of darkness,all I see is a complete blur._

_It feels like the darkness is eating into me,an overwhelming feeling of helplessness and despair._

_Is this what everyone feels when they die?_

_Am I…really dying?_

**Ichigo**:…………………..

_My senses all went numb….even my thoughts seem to fade away into the eternal void of nothingness._

_Then………._

**????????**:HEY!Wake up!

**Ichigo**:Huh……Zangetsu?...

**Zangetsu**:C'mon you lazy dog!wake up!This would be a piece of cake after everything you've been through right?

**Ichigo**…Yeah….

_I tried with all my might to open my eyes and finally,I felt my feet touch the ground._

**Ichigo:**[looks around his surroundings]Where am I..??...[snaps out of his short "hangover"]HEY!Karin!Yuzu!Old man!!OI!!!where are you??!!

_Nothing responds to my call except silence itself and the innocent cherry blossom petals slowly falling from the trees._

**Ichigo:**How weird……now I know why they say "Be careful for what you wish for"-Looks like my small wish of ending the boring life I once had finally happened.

_I started walking towards an urban area,trying to find traces of my family,the airplane…even the passengers whom I don't even know._

_I decided to ask a few people about it but not even one of them had seen anyone who at least resembles my family members' physical characteristics._

_Oh,yeah also- nobody in this unfamiliar place had seen an airplane crash near here._

**Ichigo:**Geez……where the friggin hell am I?![**turns around to look at** **the shops' signs lined up face to face**]It's…all in English…

_Great!I'm not dead..I'm dreaming!_

**Ichigo:[pinches himself]**....ow….it hurts…it hurts too much to be a dream..

_Well,on a positive note-at least something interesting happened._

……………………………………………………………………_.._

_GEEZ!What the friggin hell am I talking about!I don't have time for this shit,I need to find my old man,Karin and Yuzu then get out of this weird place!_

_Not giving up,I ask people around once again,with no success._

_By the time I gave up it's already nighttime._

**Ichigo:**…..and so…..I don't have anywhere I can sleep in tonight….. [**sighs**]just what king of predicament did I get myself into…GAH!!! [**hits himself**]How many times do I have to tell myself to stop TALKING to myself??!!!..................damn-I just spoke to myself…again...

_Eventually sleep overcomes me and I sit down on a bench.A few minutes later I'm already asleep._

**Ichigo:**Zzzzzzz……..

**??????:**HEY!!WAKE UP![**punches Ichigo**]

**Ichigo:**OW!what the heck**…[looks up at a pretty brunette girl wearing an orange headband with twin ribbons looking at him with an irritated expression**]

**??????:**Are you just going to sleep out here?

**Ichigo:[smirks]**What?You got a problem with that?

**??????:**Of course I have!I'm going to have a club meeting right here tomorrow,and you'll be in the way sleeping here.

**Ichigo:**(_What a selfish girl…_)Whatever, I don't give a shit about your problems.[**lies down again on the bench and turns away from the irritated girl**]

**??????:**Hmph![**punches Ichigo again**]

**Ichigo:**OW!HEY!

**??????:**You can't sleep here!Go home and sleep!

**Ichigo:**I DON"T HAVE A HOME!

**??????:**Huh?

**Ichigo**:Why do you think I'm here sleeping on this uncomfortable bench anyway?To make friends with the cicadas?!

**??????:**Oh…..

**Ichigo:**So please leave me alone I have enough to worry about already!

**??????**:[**looks at Ichigo with pity**]

**Ichigo:(**_what's with that pitying look…)_

**?????:**Wait,REALLLLYYYY?????!!!!!!!

**Ichigo**:[**covers his ears because of the girl's loud yell**]

**????:**Wh-What is it Haruhi-chan?I heard you all the way from the grocery!

_I blinked at the newcomer._

_In contrast to the noisy and selfish yet pretty girl called Haruhi,a proper adjective for the tan-haired girl who just arrived would be cute._

_Her cherry blossom headband perfectly emphasizes her Lolita charm._

_Though she looks like an average girl,I can't help feeling a mysterious yet powerful aura emanating from her. _

**Haruhi:**Oh,hey there Nina-chan!Look! I found someone who is homeless and probably had run away from home!

**Nina:**Hoehh???!!!Really?!

**Ichigo**_:(This Haruhi girl is really rude…)_

**Nina:**But,you know Haruhi-chan we shouldn't bother him anymore he probably has more problems of his own.

**Ichigo:**_(Finally!Someone understands!)_

**Haruhi:**Well I can't have him sleeping in here!I'm going to have a club meeting tomorrow it would be a big bother if that thing's in here!

**Ichigo:**_(It?!What the f**k…I think I sort of want to punch her now)_

**Nina:**um…if it's ok with you-[**looks at Ichigo]**why not stay at my house?

**Haruhi:**Hey,great idea!

**Ichigo:**Wait,seriously?

**Nina:**Sure,if you don't……mind that is…

_This Nina girl is really kind and understanding!Quite a big difference from that Haruhi girl…_

**Ichigo:**Don't worry,I got no problem with that.

**Nina:**Alright,now that it's decided-let's get going![**runs ahead of Ichigo and Haruhi]**

**Haruhi:[turns to Ichigo]**Hey,what's your name?

**Ichigo:**…Ichigo,Ichigo Kurosaki.

**Haruhi:**Are you from around here?

**Ichigo:**Well,no…

**Haruhi:**By the way,I'm Haruhi Suzumiya!Supreme leader of the SOS Brigade!

**Ichigo:**SO-what?

**Haruhi:**SOS BRIGADE! SAVE our world by OVERLOADING it with fun SUZUMIYA Haruhi's brigade.

**Ichigo:**O-k…….weirdness level has definitely gone off the charts.

**Haruhi:**C'mon let's go we don't have all day!Nina's already ahead of us!**[starts to drag Ichigo]**

**Ichigo:**H-Hey!You don't need to drag!I can walk!

**Haruhi:**Walk?!Are you kidding me?!We're going to run so get your ass up!

**Ichigo:[sighs]**

_Even if she said that we're going to run,she basically drags me all the way to Nina's house._

_And so-after being hit by light posts,bitten by runaway dogs and almost being mauled over by a truck because of Haruhi's dragging,we finally arrived._

**Ichigo:**I..I'm going to die…[**all bruised up from the damage he took]**

**Haruhi:**You are seriously out of shape!It's only a few kilometers of jogging with some MINOR obstacles,just think of it as an obstacle course!

**Ichigo:**……Please……tell………my……family……I've……always……loved………them……

_Then I die from dog bites,a near death experience,being battered by light posts and over exhaustion._

_THE END_

**Haruhi:[kicks Ichigo]**What the hell are you talking about?You look fine!Now,let's go!

**Ichigo:[secretly hoping that Haruhi turns into a boy so that he could punch her]**

**??????:**Oh,Suzumiya-san!Why are you up so late?

**Ichigo:**Huh?

_I turn to look at a brunette boy about my age wearing a school uniform identical to Haruhi's._

**Haruhi:**uh,Koizumi Itsuki-kun!What are you doing so late?

**Itsuki:**I like taking walks at this time of the day.

**Ichigo:[looks up at the moon]**_(Is this what you call a DAY?)_

**Itsuki:[notices Ichigo]**

**Ichigo:**_(W-What's with that smile?Is he always smiling like that?)_

**Haruhi:**Oh him,he's going to be my slave!His name is Ichigo Kurosaki.

**Ichigo:**HAHA!Good one Haruhi!

**Haruhi:**Huh?What are you talking about?I'm not joking……

**Ichigo:**Hey!I'm not some slave of anyone!

**Itsuki;[nods to Ichigo]**Nice to meet you Kurosaki-san.I hope we get along well.[**turns away then leaves]**

**Ichigo:**(_Get along?uh....thanks but no thanks your smile creeps me out.)_

**Nina:**Hey guys!C'mon![**waving from her house's location which is a few blocks away]**

**Haruhi:**C'mon!Are you coming in or not?!**[runs ahead of Ichigo]**

**Ichigo:[muttering to himself]** She treats it like it's her own house……I really wonder how Nina puts up with her.

_**At Nina's House:**_

**Ichigo:[looks around]**whoa……Nina's house is pretty big……

**Nina:[turns to Ichigo]**So what do you want to eat um……

**Haruhi:**Ichigo Kurosaki,he's my slave.

**Ichigo:**I'm not your friggin slave!

**Nina:**EEHHHH??!!Kurosaki-kun is Haruhi-chan's slave??!!Can't believe it nanodesu!

**Ichigo:**Stop believing everything she says!

**Nina:[looks inside the refrigerator]**um-uguuu……

**Ichigo:[raises a brow]**_(uguu..??)_

**Nina:**ehehehe……looks like I'm out of food……**[turns to Ichigo]**I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun-well uh……you…see-I'm supposed to shop for groceries a little while ago but then Haruhi-chan yelled and I thought something happened to her so I-

**Ichigo:**Don't sweat it,I'm already staying here for free it would be pretty rude for me to ask for more.

**Nina:**But……what will you eat Kurosaki-kun?You'll starve……

**Ichigo:[stomach rumbles][anime sweatdrop]**………

**Nina:[anime sweatdrop]**um……

**Haruhi:**You're hungry?Don't worry!I've got some food back at my house!

**Ichigo:**Just how far is your house?

**Haruhi:**A few blocks from here-just wait a sec![**runs outside]**

**Ichigo:**Geez……that crack head's nuttier than Rukia…

**Nina:**um…

**Ichigo:**Yeah?

**Nina:**please…don't tell Haruhi-chan about the plane crash or anything concerning the world you were once in.

**Ichigo:[startled]**What?How do you know that…?

**Nina:**I'll tell you tomorrow once Haruhi-chan is-

**Haruhi:**I'm BA-ACK!I brought some ramen for you two!

**Nina:**Oh that's ok,I already ate.

**Ichigo:**Ramen's fine,some milk too if it's okay.

**Haruhi:**Alright here it is**[hands over milk and ramen to Ichigo]**

**Ichigo:[takes the milk and ramen]**Oh,thanks.[**looks over at Nina]**

_She seems to know something all about these like it's going to be a long day tomorrow._

**Haruhi:[looking at Ichigo with a smiling face]**

**Ichigo:**_(There's something very suspicious about her smiling face)_

**Haruhi:**You said…you're not from around here…right?

**Ichigo:**Yeah…

**Haruhi:**Ha!

**Nina:[startled]**Wah!

**Ichigo:[spilled his milk all over himself because of Haruhi's sudden outburst]**

**Haruhi:**Do you know anybody called Ryoko Asakura?

**Ichigo:**Huh?_(It feels like I'm being interrogated for a crime I didn't commit)_Huh?NO!I don't know anyone like that!

**Haruhi:[looks disappointed]**well…are you involved in any secret organizations?Are you secretly a time traveler/alien/esper/slider?Are you from a different time plane/world/dimension???!!

**Ichigo:**_(feels like a police is using a machine gun on me,with words as the bullets)_NO…I'm just here to……transfer schools.

**Haruhi:[looks really disappointed but asks another question anyway]**Do you know anyone called Sora?

**Nina:[chokes on a piece of pocky stick she's been nibbling]**

**Ichigo:[patting Nina's back]**Hey,hey easy……

**Nina:[smiles sheepishly at Ichigo]**Thank you…

**Haruhi:[looks at Nina in a suspicious way]**Do you know anybody with that name Nina-chan?!

**Nina:[panicking]**NO!NO!I uh…don't know this Sora person!

**Haruhi:**He has spiky hair-

**Nina:[pokes Ichigo's hair]**

**Haruhi:**WAY SPIKIER,and he's a brunette not an orange-haired idiot.

**Ichigo:[muttering]**Sorry for being an idiot……

**Haruhi:**Also,he wears black clothes,brings an oversized key with him always and his companions are a talking duck wearing blue clothes and a tall dog with big eyes.

**Ichigo:**………Is she broken?.....

**Nina :[anime sweatdrop]**No she's fine

**Haruhi:[anime vein pops out]NO**!!!!!I'm telling you the truth!

**Nina:**Well,maybe they were just cosplayers mii~

**Haruhi:**M-Maybe……**[looks more disappointed than she once was]**Anyway!Get lots of sleep you two!We're going to do lots of things tomorrow![**slams the door shut as she leaves]**

**Ichigo:[turns to Nina]**About what you said earlier………

**Nina:**Let's talk about it tomorrow,let's just get some sleep![**yawn]** I'm so sleeppyy..mii~

**Ichigo:**Alright,let's talk about it tomorrow.

**Nina:**Follow me please-**[goes to the second floor]**

_**At the second floor of Nina's house:**_

**Nina;[points to a room at the far end of the hall]**There's our extra room-turn on the air-conditioning unit if you want.

**Ichigo:**Thanks for everything and-sorry for the trouble.

**Nina:[gives a big smile]**Don't worry about that nipah~

**Ichigo:**Yeah well,good night

**Nina:**Good night**[enters her room than locks the door]**

**??????:**Well,well!Looks like you've triggered lots of "flags" in just one day!

**Nina:**Konata……

_A blue,long haired girl then appears before Nina-her eyes a brilliant emerald complementing her lazy smile._

**Konata:**You found him without even exerting much effort huh?

**Nina:**uh-huh……geez,is that Sora REALLY the keyblade master? He's too carefree……Haruhi saw him!

**Konata:**If it's Haruhi then that's not good.

**Nina:**Good thing she agreed that the Sora she saw is probably some cosplayer.

**Konata:**Anyway,good thing we found him easily right?

**Nina:**Uh-huh

_The first master……_

* * *

**NOTES**:hehe,told you that random people from different games and anime would show up right? ^_^

As of late-it's only Ichigo of Bleach,Nina of Ultra Maniac and Haruhi of Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya were given the spotlight.

More of them is coming so please continue to review!Oh yeah,sorry for not having enough dissidia stuff here yet but it will come up soon promise!

**PS:**Konata and Nina's roles here are quite similar to Hanyuu and Rika's roles in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni.


End file.
